henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Hello Henry, welcome to The Wall. Some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept here, and now we have the infamous Henry Stickmin. '' - Dmitri introduces Henry to The Wall '''Dmitri Johannes Petrov '(Russian:Димитрий Иван Петров) is the head of the Russian prison complex known as The Wall. He is the primary antagonist in Fleeing the Complex, and one of Henry's main enemies. Character Dmitri has a grey mustache, beard and eyebrows, and talks with a thick Russian accent. He rules The Wall with iron discipline and is very proud of the fact that under his leadership, no inmate has ever escaped or no serious incident has ever happened in the past 50 years. He is a skilled and strong fighter, as seen during his confrontations with Henry. Role in Fleeing the Complex In the teaser trailer for Fleeing the Complex he can be heard talking to one of his underlings, possibly Gregory showing interest in Henry because of his many past crimes. Together they decide to have Henry captured. At the start of the game he confronts the captured Henry, threatening him with a very long sentence at The Wall. When Henry attempts to escape, he has a run in with the Dmitri on several occasions. Presumed Dead Ending During the “Presumed Dead” ending, Dmitri hears about Henry’s escape attempt and raises the alarm. He threatens his men not to force him to take matters into his own hand. When the truck in which Henry tries to escape falls over at the edge of a cliff, Dmitri confronts Henry there. He admits he’s impressed by Henry’s escape attempt, and orders him to surrender. When Henry fails to respond in time, Dmitri kicks the truck over the edge of the cliff and leaves Henry for death. However, Henry survives in a hole in the cliff, but Dmitri doesn't take into account that there could have been an area under the overhang where a convict could possibly save himself by grabbing onto the rock. He then presumes Henry died, and goes away while Henry successfully leaves the area of The Wall. Convict Allies During the “Convict Allies” ending, after Henry and Ellie start a massive prison break, a very angry Dmitri confronts the two in the Yard, just when they are about to flee on a motorcycle. He tackles Henry to the floor and tries to hit him, but Ellie manages to get away and knocks the Warden out cold with a stop sign. Afterwards both she and Henry make it out of The Wall. It is unknown if Petrov survived the hit or not. Quotes *"Attention! We have an escaped convict. He was last seen heading towards the surface. Don't make me do this myself!" *"I have to say Henry I am impressed, really I am. You're the first person to escape The Wall, but this is the end for you. You've got two options here Henry: You stay in there, or you return to us back to the complex. What's it going to be Henry? Well that's just too bad..." - Dmitri talks to Henry moments before pushing the truck off the cliff. *"All right everyone back to work, I will not forget about this... This is coming out of your paycheck...all of you." *"Hello Henry, welcome to The Wall, some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept here and now we have the infamous Henry Stickmin, you're going to be here for a long time. Gregory! Take him." *"You've made the right choice." - After Henry surrenders out of the truck and not long after gets put in maximum security *"Well, if it isn't Henry. There is not been an incident here in 50 years and today, you show up, this happens! You are going to return every. . . Huh?" - After Henry choose the cool motorcycle and attacks him before being knocked out by Ellie with a STOP sign. Trivia *On the wall of his office, The Warden has a certificate for achieving a diploma at school at the fictional University of Troika. Troika is a Russian folk dance that is referenced multiple times in the game with some songs. Gallery Warden office.png|Dmitri in his Office Warden at crash site.png|Dmitri confronts Henry in the crashed truck Warden commands.png|Dmitri commands everybody back to The Wall Warden fights Henry.png|Dmitri fighting Henry Warden knocked out.png|Dmitri, knocked out by Ellie The warden.png Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters